T'appartenir ne suffira jamais
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Voldemort s'ennuie. Bellatrix est plus qu'heureuse de lui servir de divertissement…


_Écrit pour Soleil-Ambrian de livejournal dans le cadre du Kinks Meme._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : BellatrixVoldemort**

**Avertissement : D/s, jeux de douleur et de sang, sexe**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Voldemort s'ennuie. Bellatrix est plus qu'heureuse de lui servir de divertissement…

* * *

><p><strong>T'appartenir ne suffira jamais <strong>

Ennuyé. Voldemort s'ennuyait. Rien ne s'était passé depuis des jours, il n'avait aucun moment d'attaque propice. Et l'impatience commençait à le gruger de l'intérieur. Il avait besoin de quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais de quelque chose.

Il remua légèrement dans son siège, quittant sa posture de marbre. Il tira sur la laisse qu'il tenait enroulée à son poignet, troublant le silence de la salle. Le bruit de la chaîne qui s'entrechoquait avec le métal était un pur délice à ses oreilles. Son jouet préféré marchait vers lui avec une avidité qui lui était propre, paumes et genoux posés au sol.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il n'en aurait jamais assez d'elle. N'en n'obtiendrait jamais assez. Sa main se referma sur quelques mèches de ses cheveux lorsqu'elle se positionna devant lui, posant son menton sur ses genoux, obéissante et, sans prévenir, il tira brutalement. La tête de son jouet se rejeta vers l'arrière et se releva.

Voldemort sourit d'un léger éclat de rire, déformant encore plus les traits de son visage. À travers les quelques larmes incontrôlées qui avaient trouvé refuge au coin de ses yeux, il pouvait voir le plaisir pur qui se dessinait dans l'ombre de ses pupilles. Celui de la servitude et celui de la satisfaction qu'elle ressentait à savoir qu'elle plairait à son maître. Il pourrait toujours prendre plus d'elle, chaque douleur qu'elle ressentait pour lui la faisait vivre.

Et sa main frappa la joue de la femme. La laissa rouge et brûlante d'une douleur aigüe. Elle élargit son sourire, l'adoration prenait sa place dans ses yeux.

-Maître, souffla-t-elle en portant une main contre son torse.

Elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre contre sa paume. Elle se sentait spéciale face à lui; elle était spéciale pour lui.

-Amuse-moi! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix puissante et autoritaire.

Les gifles se succédèrent sans répit, toutes aussi fortes les unes que les autres. Bellatrix ronronnait, demeurait immobile. Elle gardait les yeux clos, savourant l'attention dont elle était couverte.

Et tout s'arrêta après un moment qui lui semblait trop court.

Voldemort se leva, la dominant de sa hauteur. Il la jaugea du regard un instant. Dur, sévère. Il avait brisé la peau fragile de sa joue. Ravissement. Ce n'était plus seulement une rougeur, un filet de sang s'en écoulait. Il se pencha, la forçant à pointer le menton vers le bout de sa poigne dans ses cheveux. Sa langue pointa hors de sa bouche, traçant la ligne de sa joue. Récoltant les gouttelettes de sang qui s'y étaient figées. Salées. Délicieuses.

Et il la força à se lever à son tour d'un simple coup sur sa chaîne.

-Débarrasse-moi de cette jupe! Ordonna-t-il.

La main de Bellatrix trouva le bord de sa longue jupe et elle tira vers le bas, sans prendre la peine de la détacher. Le bouton lâcha, heurtant le sol avec la jupe qui tombait sur ses chevilles. Bellatrix leva un pied, puis l'autre et l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais ceux de son maître, trop inquiète de savoir si ou non elle lui plaisait. Elle resta là, immobile pendant un long moment. Son corps à demi-nu – absence d'une culotte qu'elle ne portait jamais les jours où elle devenait un jouet- était offert à la vue du maître, lequel la jaugeait avec appréciation.

-Tourne-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit et il se colla contre son dos, la poussant à avancer vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que ses mains heurtent le mur.

Bellatrix ronronna et se pencha vers l'avant. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait .Le maître ne perdait jamais de temps avec ses jouets, s'attendant à ce qu'ils soient obéissants et prévenants. Le plaisir n'était toujours que pour lui. Pour eux lorsqu'ils avaient de la chance. Bellatrix en avait toujours. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucune stimulation pour en ressentir. Elle n'avait besoin que de se sentir utilisée.

Voldemort avait déjà défait sa braguette, son érection pointant hors de son pantalon. Il s'empara de la jambe de son jouet, l'élevant dans une position inconfortable. Il poussa son bassin vers l'avant et la pénétra, rapidement et avec force. Sans prendre la peine de la préparer auparavant.

Bellatrix sentit la brûlure de la pénétration, presqu'une déchirure. Un gémissement d'appréciation quitta ses lèvres alors qu'elle le laissait user de son corps. La main s'abattit durement sur sa joue déjà maltraitée. Et la voix de Voldemort raisonna juste à côté de son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

-Silence!

Il sortit sa langue de sa bouche, léchant encore le sang qui tachait sa joue. Ses hanches bougèrent plus vite, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la plaie. Il sentait la peau qui se déchirait, le sang emplir sa bouche et il aspira. L'orgasme venait en lui.

Il glissa la main entre les jambes de son jouet, tâtonnant à la recherche de son clitoris. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il le saisit entre deux doigts et tira, le tournant brutalement. Bellatrix, obéissante, mordit ses lèvres, laissant son orgasme chavirer ses sens en silence.

Ils tremblaient l'un contre l'autre, satisfaits. Dès l'instant où Voldemort se retira d'elle, replaçant ses vêtements et regagnant son siège, Bellatrix se laissa retomber à genoux, juste devant lui, attendant le moment où il lui prendrait l'envie de jouer avec elle à nouveau…


End file.
